el arco del Dark Wood Circus
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: Ciel sin darse cuenta se involucrara sin saberlo en un circo llego de seres grotesco, pero que no son malos sino seres que sufren; todo por culpa del demoníaco maestro de ceremonias y el dueño del circo. Por lastima o por curiosidad el intentara hacer algo por ellos pero ¿que es verdad o que es falso en este circo?


El arco del Dark Wood Circus

* * *

><p>* Miku como la diva grotesca.<p>

* Kaito: la bestia come hombres.

*Len y Rin: el payaso de 2 cabezas.

*Gumi: la muñeca de trapo de la cuerda floja.

*Ted: el muñeco vudú viviente.

*Teto: la contorsionista abominable.

*Kiyoteru: el hecatónquiro de las navajas.

* Meiko: el hada sombría.

*Luka: la bailarina monstruosa.

*Lily: la desafortunada domadora de caballos.

*Mikuo: el macabro traga fuego.

*Lenka: Alice de Wonderland (acróbata)

*Rinto: el conejo blanco (acróbata)

*Piko: el niño oso (hermano de Finny)

*Gakupo: el maestro de ceremonias.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: llego el circo.<p>

Eran más o menos las 12:00 P.M. cuando a la ciudad de Londres llego un nuevo circo. Aquel circo no era como los otros circos que estuvieron antes, y mucho menos como el circo arca de Noé, este circo era muy diferente y único. Este circo tenía una apariencia gótica y algo bizarra pero muy atrayente y dulce a la vez; este circo era muy especial ya que no había en este circo artistas como ellos: cada uno era especial de cierta manera, cada uno le tenía un miedo irracional al maestro de ceremonias, no podían irse aunque lo desearan y siempre tenían un nuevo miembro con cada ciudad que iban visitando.

Aquel circo se llamaba "Dark Wood Circus" y se había instalado en una zona llena de árboles en un parque, dando la impresión de que el circo estaba en un bosque oscuro como su nombre lo decía, pero aun así era muy atrayente. El que se encargaba de todo era el maestro de ceremonias: un hombre de unos 25 años, tenía la tez clara, era alto, algo fornido, tenía los ojos color violeta, el cabello largo recogido en una larga coleta y traía puesto ropa de maestro de ceremonias de circo; después de encargarse de todo lo importante en el circo fue a ver al dueño del circo quien se encontraba en su tienda, la cual era muy lujosa; cuando el maestro de ceremonias entro a la tienda se encontró con el dueño del circo sentado en su sillón: era de mediana edad, totalmente calvo, tenía ojos pequeños azules, bigote blanco y tenía la altura del hombre ingles promedio aunque él era francés; estaba rodeado por su harem de hermosas y jóvenes amantes: eran mujeres de cabelleras rubias, rojizas, castañas, negras, oscuras y claras; de tez clara, tez media y tez oscura; de pieles blancas, negras, tigreñas, aceitunadas y morenas; ojos azules, verdes, celestes, ámbar, castaños, dorados, etc. y todas vestían vestidos blancos vaporosos y cortos semejantes a túnicas greco-romanas.

—Y bien? – pregunto el dueño recibiendo un cigarro de una de sus amantes – como va todo?

—Todo está en orden maestro, podemos realizar las funciones mañana en la noche

—Y como están mis niños?

—Se refiere a los freaks?

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no son freaks!

—Me disculpo maestro, ellos están bien y mañana pueden actuar perfectamente

—Perfecto! Que mañana ensayen sus actos

—Si maestro

—Y si se ponen rebeldes o hacen algo mal, ya sabes que hacer

—Si maestro

Esa noche los "artistas" tendrían una noche de paz antes de los horribles espectáculos que tenían que realizar.

….

Ese día Ciel acababa de resolver un caso y se disponía a volver a la mansión cuando de repente vio saliendo de Scotland Yard uno de los afiches del Dark Wood Circus. Al verlo recordó de golpe el circo arca de Noé aunque ambos afiches eran muy diferentes, el de Dark Wood Circus era más gotico y poético, aun así provoco un impacto tan fuerte en Ciel que casi se cae de espaldas de no ser por Sebastian pero Ciel recupero rápidamente la compostura.

—Joven amo! Está bien?!

—N-no es nada solo….

—Que pasa?

—Es ese afiche …..al verlo recordé ese evento desagradable del circo arca de Noé

—Este afiche?...pero no se parece en nada – comento Sebastian mirando el afiche

—Aun así al verlo me incomoda mucho…. Es casi como si fuera una pesadilla

—Quiere que investigue este circo? Para que usted esté más tranquilo

Ciel lo dudo por un momento pero al final dijo que si, que investigara ese circo y le dijera que clase de circo era, para estar más tranquilo. Por lo que después de dejar a su joven amo en la mansión Phantomhive fue al parque donde se encontraba el Dark Wood Circus; como todo mayordomo demonio no dejo que ningún artista lo viera, los cuales eran de apariencia muy extraña y grotesca: había una muchacha con piernas de cabra, otra que tenía cuernos, una tenia alas y parecía que le faltaban ligamentos, una chica parecía una muñeca flaca de trapo, un hombre de 6 brazos, otro que parecía una bestia irracional, uno que parecía un muñeco vudú, un ser con 2 cabezas de sexo indefinido, etc. Los únicos que se veían normales eran niños acróbatas de 13 o 14 años vestidos como personajes de Alice in Wonderland sobresaliendo dos gemelos rubios, la niña de Alice y el niño del conejo blanco, y un forzudo niño peliblanco que le recordaba a Finny. Aunque ninguno de estos seres extraños noto a Sebastian excepto uno, el maestro de ceremonias; este tomo violentamente a Sebastian del brazo e intento tirarlo al piso pero el mayordomo no dejo que eso pasara, al hacer esto el mayordomo de la mansión se dio cuenta que aquel maestro de ceremonias era un demonio como él.

—No debes estar aquí – le dijo el maestro de ceremonias muy serio

—Como ….?

Antes que un sorprendido mayordomo demonio terminara la frase: "como supiste que estoy aquí?" el oji- violeta señalo a dos muchachas de edad indefinida que servían como guardias del circo: una tenía el pelo rubio amarillo y largo amarrado en una cola de caballo pero de lado, su piel es blanca, sus ojos son amarillo-dorados y vestía como una dama de época; mientras la otra tenía el cabello largo y blanco casi plateado recogido en un lazo morado y negro, sus ojos eran rojos y vestía como un caballero de época y usaba un sombrero de copa. Ambas eran muy pálidas, lucían muy tristes y eran hermosas pero había algo andrógino en ellas. Las cuales se retiraron después que el maestro de ceremonias les hiciera un gesto para que se vayan.

—Respóndeme! Que haces aquí?! – exigió el maestro de ceremonias

—Mil disculpas es que este circo se ve tan interesante que no resistí la tentación de echar un vistazo….

—Crees que soy idiota?

—Cómo?

—Creo que te estas burlando de mí, sabes que no es fácil engañar a otro demonio

—Al menos lo intente – contesto con una sonrisa

—Ya responde

—Es algo difícil de explicar, veras mi joven amo se sintió perturbado con el afiche de este circo

—Y?

—Y quiere saber qué clase de circo es este debido a que tuvo malas experiencias con un circo anterior

Al oír esto se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios del demonio que incomodo a Sebastian, como si ese otro demonio estuviera planeando algo pero se limitó a decir que si su joven amo quería saber qué clase de circo era este que fuera a la función de esta noche, luego lo hecho y le dijo que no volviera hasta la noche.

Cuando del maestro de ceremonias fue avisado por Haku y Neru (las guardianas del circo) de la presencia de Sebastian que los artistas se habían puesto muy nerviosos y comenzaron a hablar sobre que estaba pasando.

—Quien será ese hombre de negro? – pregunto la chica con piernas de cabra

—Quien sabe – contesto la bailarina con cuernos

—Tal vez venga a vernos esta noche! – comento la cabeza femenina del ser de 2 cabezas

—Y seguirán humillándonos como siempre – dijo la cabeza masculina

—Pero debe ser alguien diferente ya que el maestro de ceremonias fue personalmente – dijo el hombre con 6 brazos

—Quien sabe – dijo el hombre que parecía muñeco vudú

—Puede que sea un ladrón – comento el chico peliblanco

Claro que la conversación entre los integrantes del circo fue bruscamente interrumpida por el maestro de ceremonias que por alguna razón que ellos no comprendieron no los castigó por estar hablando durante el ensayo, algo muy extraño.

Por otra parte Sebastian regreso a la mansión Phantomhive y le conto todo sobre ese circo y que también había un demonio que hacía de maestro de ceremonias que le dijo que si quería saber más sobre el circo que vaya a la función de esta noche, esto Ciel lo tomo como un insulto pero aun así fue a la función de esa noche para ver qué clase de intenciones tenían en ese circo además porque el maestro de ceremonias había dado a Sebastian entradas para esa función para que se las diera a Ciel, esto era una provocación según Ciel que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Esa noche Ciel fue al parque donde estaba este circo junto a Sebastian y con Mey Rin, Bard y Finny, quienes habían insistido en venir para ver el circo. La decoración del circo era muy elegante y algo sombría que era muy atrayente. Después de un rato apareció el maestro de ceremonias para dar la bienvenida a los espectadores y dar inicio al espectáculo, su sola presencia hizo que las mujeres se emocionaran y suspiraran ya que lo encontraban muy guapo también Mey Rin que estaba roja hasta las orejas. Después de eso comenzó el espectáculo.

La primera en ser presentada fue una muchacha "la diva grotesca" era una muchacha de unos 16 años, tenía el pelo teñido color turquesa y largo, su rostro estaba desfigurado pero aun así era linda, tenía algunas flores pintadas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, una corona de flores con espinas en su cabeza, tenía una venda que le tapaba los ojos, no tenía piernas de mujer normal sino de cabra y usaba un extraño vestido rosa que dejaba ver sus piernas; la gente quedo asombrada por su abominación y deformación pero cuando comenzó a cantar todos quedaron maravillados. Luego pareció un payaso siamés que tenía una cabeza que era femenina y otra masculina, ambos tenían el pelo rubio y los ojos azules y algunas flores pintadas en la piel sobre todo en el chico y el cuerpo que compartían parecía de 14 años y ser de sexo dudoso; la gente quedo sorprendida con él o ella o ellos. La tercera fue una muchacha que la llamaban "la muñeca de trapo de la cuerda floja" y era como su nombre lo decía parecía una muñeca de trapos flaca, su pelo había sido teñido verde y con dos mechones largos a los costados de sus hombros y traía un vestido con muchas cintas de colores; la gente se asombraba de lo que podía hacer en la cuerda floja. Y luego presentaron a un niño que fue presentado como "Piko el niño con la fuerza de un oso" era un chico que tenía el pelo teñido blanco hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de diferentes colores el derecho era verde y el izquierdo azul, vestía como un guerrero vikingo, traía una piel de oso sobre los hombros y era igual de fuerte que Finny; cuando este lo vio lo reconoció inmediatamente.

—Él es mi hermano menor! – exclamo Finny

—Qué? Es tu hermano? – pregunto Mey Rin

—Tienes un hermano? – agrego Bard

—Si pero pensé que había muerto el día en que el joven amo me encontró

—Porque nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano? – pregunto Ciel

—Pensé que lo habían matado como a los otros y me entristecía hablar de él pero ahora que sé que está vivo me hace muy feliz!

Sin embargo Piko se dio cuenta que Finny estaba entre el público y al verlo hizo una mueca ya que no esperaba volverlo a ver.

Después del acto de Piko siguió el de una chica que fue presentada como "la contorsionista abominable" era una chica con el pelo teñido rojo pasando a rosa, su cabello está recogido en un par de coletas cortas, su cara estaba desfigurada, su cuerpo tenia cicatrices de cortes, en varias partes de su cuerpo tenía flores pintadas y usaba un traje de dos piezas que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y parte de sus piernas; ella podía hacer cosas imposibles para un contorsionista normal. Luego a un muchacho llamado "el hecatónquiro de las navajas", el cual era un joven de pelo y ojos castaños que tenía 6 brazos y vestía de manera carnavalesca; era muy bueno y rápido con los cuchillos. Después de él le seguía una mujer joven presentada como "la desafortunada domadora de caballos" era una muchacha que parecía un cadáver con las piernas casi deformes y brazos largos, tenía una larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules; ella domaba y montaba caballos monstruosos. Luego apareció un joven que fue presentado como "el muñeco vudú viviente" él era un joven de unos 19 años con el pelo rojo y largo recogido en una coleta, parecía que su piel había sido cocida con hilo negro y tenía partes de piel que no eran parte original de su cuerpo; este bailaba mientras se enterraba grandes agujas. Luego fue presentaba una trapecista llamada "el hada sombría "físicamente era una bella mujer de corto cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, parecía que sus brazos y piernas habían sido cocidas a ella, parecía no tener ligamentos, tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso, su piel brillaba como si tuviera diamantes en ella y en su espalda tenia alas de hada; era muy buena trapecista. El siguiente fue un muchacho de 16 años presentado como "el macabro traga fuego" el chico tenía el pelo teñido color turquesa, muchas de sus venas se notaban, tenía algunas quemaduras, flores pintadas en su piel y vestía ropa roja chamuscada; la gente quedo asombrada con lo que podía hacer. Después vino una a la que llamaban "la bailarina monstruosa" era una mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso, el cabello largo y teñido rosado, su piel era translucida con tono rosado, se tapaba un ojo con su cabello, sus dedos eran largos y puntiagudos, tenía grandes y pequeños cortes cosidos con hilo negro en cara y cuerpo, flores pintadas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, tenía la cara levemente desfigurada y con cicatrices, cuernos de bestia en la cabeza, usaba un traje de odalisca y tenía pies de león; nunca ninguna creatura bailo más maravilloso. Después presentaron a "la bestia humana come hombres" un hombre joven con el pelo teñido de azul, piel levemente azulada, tenía los dientes afilados, ojos que demostraban una irracional locura, traía puesto una camisa de fuerzas con una correa, caminaba como bestia y en su boca tenia sangre; él se comportaba como una vestía y comía carne humana congelada. Entre otros artistas.

Ciel miro acto tras acto sin decir una palabra, pero la mirada que tenía en sus ojos extraño a Sebastian.

—Este circo no me gusta para nada – dijo Ciel

—Porque razón joven amo?

—Nadie puede ser tan deforme, sea de nacimiento o por un accidente, es obvio que fueron deformados

—Bueno si, eso es evidente

—Sebastian quiero saber más de este circo, así que lo investigaremos

—Pero….

—Pero qué?

—Habla como si fuera una misión de la reina

—Es una misión personal, sé que en este maldito circo pasa algo y lo averiguare

—Como usted diga aunque sera algo difícil para mi

—A que te refieres?

—El maestro de ceremonias es un demonio como yo y que otro demonio se meta en un contrato es tabú

—Eso no me importa! Haz lo que te digo!

—Yes my lord

Sin que Ciel se diera cuenta había llegado al último acto, el cual era un acto de acróbatas que presentaban Alice in Wonderland, todos esperaban que los artistas fueran grotescos y deformes pero todos eran completamente normales y muy buenos acróbatas. Los que más destacaban eran 2 gemelos, un chico y una chica, ambos de 13 o 14 años: la niña era de contextura delgada, test blanca, largo cabello rubio recogido con una coleta, los ojos celestes junto con unas largas pestañas y vestía como Alice; mientras el niño era de contextura delgada pero masculina, Por lo demás, su cabello era rubio y corto con una pinza para el pelo en el pelo, sus eran ojos celeste que tenían un deje de picardía y travesura, y personificaba al conejo blanco. Ciel no pudo dejar de mirarlos sobre todo a la niña.

—Esto….Joven amo?

—He….

—Cierre la boca, la gente puede darse cuenta

—Ha

—Joven amo, por favor reaccione – dijo Sebastian zarandeándolo para que reaccione

—He…

Pero era inútil, cada vez que lograba volver en sí, volvía a quedar embobado por ellos. Después que terminaron todas las funciones la cara de Ciel era un poema de lo avergonzado que estaba y le dijo a Sebastian que no digiere ni una sola palabra sobre lo que acababa de pasar, Sebastian no dijo nada pero aun así se reía por lo bajo. De repente vieron que en su camino estaba el maestro de ceremonias del circo con una sonrisa tan falsa como las de Sebastian en los labios.

—Así que este es tu joven amo? – dijo el maestro de ceremonias

—Lo es – contesto Sebastian

—Le hable sobre ustedes a mi maestro y quiere verlos

—Y para que quiere vernos? – pregunto Ciel

—No lo sé, solo me dijo que los avisara – le contesto el maestro de ceremonias

—No me convence esa explicación – dijo Ciel

—Si no quieres no vayas

Las palabras del maestro de ceremonias convencieron a Ciel ya que lo tomo como unainsolencia. Mientras Finny fue a buscar a su hermano para convencerlo de irse a trabajar con él a la mansión de Phantomhive. El oji-violeta guío a los dos hasta la tienda del dueño del circo donde lo primero que vieron fue el harem de hermosas mujeres, como vestían ligeras de ropa Sebastian le tapo los ojos a Ciel, y luego de pasar por ese harem llegaron con el dueño del circo quien estaba sentado bebiendo una copa de coñac y fumando cigarros cubanos.

—Así que son ellos de los que me hablaste – dijo el dueño

—A si es – contesto el maestro de ceremonias

—Muy bien – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de coñac – soy Monsieur André Du Ponsion, dueño de este circo ¿Quién eres tú le petit curieux?

—Soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive, perro guardián de la reina

—Phantomhive? Yo conocí a un Phantomhive, era un verdadero dolor en el trasero

—…... – Ciel no dijo nada

—Y que quiere con mi humilde circo?

—Es sobre sus artistas

—Que pasa con mis niños?

—Niños? Son monstruos!

—Ese es tu punto de vista, yo tengo otro. Pero dime ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?

—Como pudo hacer algo como esto?! Desfiguro a esa gente y las hace actuar para que la gente lo vea como monos adestrados!

—Estas muy equivocado chiot de la reine. Ellos no son exhibidos como monos de feria, ellos son artistas que presentan su arte al público

El dueño del circo tenía una idea muy rara sobre la verdadera belleza. Según él la belleza era lo bizarro y grotesco y que la gente no sabía apreciarla por lo que era una belleza incomprendida lo que lo volvía atrayente, que los artistas con sus apariencias sabían lo que provocaban y lo usaban para atraer al público. Ciel escucho todo esto y más y le parecía que ese hombre estaba enfermo; de repente recordó a los acróbatas de la representación de "Alice in Wonderland" sobre todo en esos gemelos rubios, los cuales a diferencia de sus demás compañeros del circo no estaban desfigurados.

—Y que pasa con los acróbatas?

—Ellos no son relevantes

—Y los gemelos que estaban entre los acróbatas?

—Rinto y Lenka Shevchenko? ¡ja ja! Ellos son 2 huérfanos de la periferia ucraniana, ellos no tenía nada por lo que me lo deben todo. No intentes hablar con ellos ya que solo hablan ucraniano

El joven conde no estaba muy convencido de lo que este hombre decía, pero no pudo seguir interrogándolo ya que el dueño del circo le dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer por lo que ya no podía seguir hablando con él. El dueño le ordeno al maestro de ceremonias que los acompañara a la salida, este prácticamente los echo y apenas dieron 10 pasos fuera de la tienda del dueño del circo se encontraron con otro espectáculo: del de Finny siendo rechazado por su hermano menor.

—Aléjate de mí!

—P-pero Piko! No nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo y me gritas?! Estoy muy feliz de saber que estas vivo

—No gracias a ti!

—Piko – lloro Finny

—Y para peor quieres que abandone el circo para ir a trabajar a la casa de ese enano tuerto!

Una gran piedra cayó sobre la cabeza de Ciel que decía: "enano tuerto"

—Estas equivocado! El joven amo no es así!

—Pues para mí es un enano maldito!

Le cayó otra piedra que decía: "enano maldito"

—Por favor, piénsalo Piko

—No voy a pensar nada! Y quiero que te alejes!

—Pero….

—Aléjate!

Piko se fue dejando a Finny muy triste por su rechazo. Después todos se fueron ante la mirada de todos los artistas del circo.

Esa noche todo estaba muy silencioso, más de lo normal, y algunos artistas estaban muy tensos sobre todo la diva grotesca y la bailarina monstruosa, cuyas jaulas estaban continuas.

—Odio este lugar, odio este cuerpo, odio estar viva, odio esta vida….Quiero morir….quiero morir – dijo la diva grotesca

—Hay que tener paciencia – dijo la bailarina monstruosa

—Paciencia?

—Si, la vida es solo un sueño y cada vez despiertas en otro sueño enjaulada hasta que despiertas en una realidad mucho mejor

—Siempre dices lo mismo, pero yo no puedo creer esto. Esta vida de circo está llena de dolor y humillación

—Yo te entiendo, mi cuerpo esta tan deformado como el tuyo pero ya te dije que hay que ser paciente

La diva grotesca no entendía la manera de pensar de la bailarina monstruosa y pensaba que se aferraba una esperanza imaginaria, aun así ella no le quitaría eso. Después de un pequeño silencio entro a esa misma tienda el payaso de dos cabezas, como siempre la cabeza del chico estaba triste como siempre y la cabeza de la chica sonreía debido a que lentamente se volvía loca.

—Quisiera ayudarlas pero no sé cómo…. No tengo los medios para ayudarlas – dijo el chico a su pesar

—Porque dices eso hermano? El circo es divertido, el circo siempre es alegría –dijo la chica

—No para nosotros – dijo la diva grotesca

—Pero si pensamos positivo el circo es lo mejor – dijo la chica

—Ella también sabe que lo mejor es esperar a que esta pesadilla enjaulada termine – agrego la bailarina monstruosa

Así era la vida en el circo Dark Wood: algunos deseaban su muerte, otros se habían resignado y otros nada les importaba. El único que no sufría era la bestia come hombres, ya que como su nombre lo decía era una bestia que ya no pensaba y ya no sentía nada, solo instinto animal y hambre. Pero alguna vez fue humano y puede que de algo se dé cuenta.

Por otra parte el dueño del circo pensaba en la visita de Ciel.

—Ese niño Phantomhive volverá, yo lo sé. Encárgate de eso – le dijo el dueño del circo al maestro de ceremonias

—Oui, mon seigneur

Así comienza esta historia.


End file.
